monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BarbarianKnight3/Tons of new dolls and stuff O.O *is overwhelmed*
I tend to browse MH fansites to see if there's any cool new things out, because I love seeing new outfits and diaries and things. Today I got lucky and found these finds on here: http://www.pixiehollowenchantasies.blogspot.nl/ I've done a reaction blog to some new dolls before so I felt like letting off my fan screaming again here. First off, I love that they're extending the furniture lines. Frankie's vanity is so cool and I love the tiny details like her photos. And I just think the spikey desk leg is a touch of spunky genius. Abbey's bed, I love the shape and the colour and the details and her duvet. I'm not so keen the TV at the end but that's because I'm used to having a TV in my room but not built into my bed, but it's a nice touch, I'm just being all nitpicky. The new CAMS, I can only imagine how awesome a monster you could make if you had all the sets they've ever made, all those wigs and clothes...sorry, getting a bit sidetracked. The Gorgon girl is quite cool but I can't really see if there's any details on the Mummy girl that scream "egyptian" or "mummy", but I'm guessing there are bandage details printed on her legs. Plus I think it's cute that the Gorgon and the Mummy come together like it's some kind of hint towards Deuce and Cleo...I pick up on weird and pointless things, h'okay? The Blob and Ice Girl are cool too. I love all the transparent limbs, they're so funky. I admit, a blob is a bit of a weird monster idea, but who says that all monsters have to have a super duper famous parent? I mean, I'd never heard of Changelings but MLP:FiM made them awesome, same with Wendigos and other mythological creatur- okay, more sidetracking, sorry. The Ghouls Alive sounds like a cool idea, but I've never really been keen on talking dolls or dolls with lots of electronics in them, so I'm iffy. Plus I might have nightmares that scienctists might make massive 9ft replicas and they destory the world! AAAAAAH! DEM GANT MACHINES! D:<...Sorry, more sidetracking, so sorry...I just have a bit of an obsession with robots...I'm Mission:2110bsessed. ^^' Now, Scaris Frights. I'm curious to see what the little notebooks that come with the dolls contain. I love Rochelle's outfit, the others (as in Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia, Abbey and Ula) don't really grab me, but that's okay. I love the Coupe, it reminds me of a Polly Pocket limo I used to play with loads as a kid. Plus it's purple, I love purple motors. And the playset, I imagine people could have so much fun with it. The details astound me, all those curves and webs, imagine trying to make the mould for it...makes me faint just thinking about it. And my thoughts on the two new ghouls. Skelita looks cool. I love the idea and I hope she has a lot of Southern American pizzazz. Her face makeup is so astounding and I love her multicoloured skirt. JinaFire...well, I'm not very keen on her, Chinese culture never quite interested me much...plus I have my own dragon characters so I have this nagging feeling that once JinaFire comes out, I'll be hounded saying I copied. I dunno, I'm just...is jealous the word? I'm annoying like that, sorry. But I'm sure she's a great character, I do like the floaty materials on her dress. And thus ends a pointless reaction journal. Splat long and prosper. :P Category:Blog posts